A portable device may comprise a display and a camera. A point cloud may represent the environment of the device. An image frame captured by the camera may comprise a plurality of visual features. The position of the portable device may be determined by comparing the visual features with the point cloud. The portable device may be used e.g. in augmented reality applications.